Sem
General Overview The Sem are at a somewhat higher technological level than us in most fields. We believe them to be of human decent as many such civilisations are. As far as we are aware their world has not been in contact with Gou'ald in recent history and they portray themselves as a peaceful society with a planet spanning single society. Due to the necessity of gaining the part of the Sun killer device we needed to save the earth we are committed to supplying them with large amounts of films and similar entertainment. We also have an agreement to run a joint research project into the possible uses of the sunkiller over and above destroying a sun. they use 1/3 of such a device to supply the power needs of their entire society so knowing more about the positive abilities of the device is in our interests as well.. ---- Biological makeup Believed to be of human decent however they have been extremely reticent about allowing us to have any biological data. When visiting our bases they insisted on all swabs from the gate tests being destroyed in their presence. This especially true for the person who was their security advisor. From some of the things said by their negotiator to and about this person I have reason to believe they may use some form of genetic or other biological enhancement to 'soup up' their security people. They were extremely sure that even unarmed they would be more than a match for our people and while that could have been arrogance about their training there was more reticence about allowing this individual to be tested than the others leading me to the above conclusion. However this is not my field of expertise and would bear more investigation if it could be done in a way that did not damage our relationship with them. - Keser Lewis Social and Political In reality we only have the word of a select number of individuals of the Sem to know what their society is like. We have not as yet been able to have anyone spend time within their society. They seem friendly, helpful and at times even naive though I do not think they are in any way lacking Intelligence or ability. They have been extremely interested in our fiction to the extent it was by far the most interesting things we had to train with them. They claim to have a planet wide society with a global Internet. For what we can work out their technology is higher than ours and they viewed our computer technology as somewhat primitive. They use a single piece of a sun killer to power everything on their planet. They give the impression of being a peaceful and settled society though I have not had a chance to discuss forms of politics, governmental systems and the like with them. They do have combat capabilities however, their weapons are impressive and as I mentioned above I believe they may have people specifically designed for security purposes which implies either external enemies they have not as yet mentioned to us or a less placid internal set up than they like to portray. Overall they have been helpful and reasonable with us. If they are reticent about allowing us to learn about their society that may just be a sensible precaution against a people they do not know well much as we would also do. Only time and improved relations will allow us to assess this better. ---- Return to Cultural Database Category:Cultures